Heart, Soul, and the Sea
by Daughter of Poseidon25434
Summary: What if Melody was never captured and implanted with a soul but if her sister that is a demi-god daughter of Poseidon was. What if she managed to get back to her family but with a soul in control of her body. Will she get her family to trust her? But on the way to gaining their trust she falls for Ian. But will he love her back, and will he accept that she is a host. !fem Percy!
1. Chapter 1

**Heart, Soul, and Sea **

**Ch. 1**

**Percy's(Persephone) Pov **

I was running, but I was getting tired and fast. But I knew I had to lead them away from Melanie and Jamie, I won't let them hurt my brother and sister. I was running up to the third floor in an abandoned hotel where Melanie, Jamie, Jared, and I managed to find and were staying at for the night. Jared was out getting food, while Melanie, Jamie, and I were trying to get so rest before we set out for the hideout in the desert with Uncle Jeb, Aunt Maggie, and all the other rebels. That's was before we heard a bang and the hotel door opening downstairs, my eyes flashed open and I whispered to Melanie and Jamie

"Shh, keep quiet I'll lead them away but stay under this desk no matter what, ok."

"What about you." Melanie whispered back. I smiled sadly and said

"I promise I will come back to you, but you have to trust me, remember I'm the daughter of the sea god, I have powers, I can fight them off." I said in a whisper

they nodded, but Jamie had tears at the edge of his eyes that were about to flow and Melanie's eyes where misty, I quickly kissed their foreheads and wiped Jamie's tears away and hid them under the desk and put a finger to my lips as a signal for them to keep quiet and with one last sad smile I ran. I made as much noise as possible once I was far enough away from Melanie and Jamie, to lead them away from them and lead them towards me.

It worked cause soon I was surrounded by seekers, but I am not going down without a fight, so I quickly got out my ballpoint pen that was a present on my twelfth birthday from my dad, Poseidon. But the thing is that my ballpoint pen turns into my sword riptide or Anaklusmos. I quickly uncapped my pen and riptide strung forward, shocking the seekers. I quickly knocked enough unconscious so I could escape, but that was my fatal mistake, I should have knocked them all unconscious while I still had the chance. But instead I only knocked enough seekers out so I could escape out of the circle they had formed around me. Now back where I was at the beginning, I was running up to the third floor cause there were seekers chasing me and I couldn't do down, so I went up and made a turn right, that was my second fatal mistake, there was a dead end and all there was, was a window, I turned to see if I had enough time to turn back and go left but unfortunately a seeker was already up the stairs and saw me, i realized that I had no choose, I had to jump out the window in order to keep my family and fellow rebels safe, that or to become a host and give up all my secrets like about me being a demigod, the gods are still alive, and the hideout for my fellow rebels, friends, brother, sister, aunt, and uncle.

"No, I thought, I would rather die, then become a host, endanger my family, and betray their trust. I had a look of determination and I ran towards the window, I heard the seeker yell

"NO!"

And with one last thought "Father Poseidon, please protect me." I jumped out the window and down three stories. Everything went by in a blur, and people are right about giving up your life to save the ones you love, I can see my life flashing by in a flash, then I felt intense pain, just like bathing in the river Styx again, and then everything went black.

**AN: Let me explain about the river Styx; after Persephone (Percy) won the war against Kronos, the gods took away the Curse of Achilles, since they did not want Percy to be immortal with only one weakness cause if someone stabs or injuries Percy in that one spot she would die immediately, so they decided to take their chances and took away Percy's invulnerability. And the reason that the gods can't stop the invasion will be explained in later chapters. Hope you like the first chapter of my new story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the host or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Ch. 2**

**Melanie's POV**

I was listening real hard to see if there are any seekers nearby, and since there wasn't, I quickly got Jamie and myself out from under the desk and ran outside as fast as we could without making any noise, we were lucky that there were no seekers outside the hotel. Once Jamie and I was outside we ran for about a minute so we could reach a tree that was nearby and we climbed up the tree and we waited, I hope that Percy can get out.

I prayed to Poseidon to help out his only daughter out of this. We waited for about 10 mins and still no sign of Percy, when we noticed Jared running to the hotel with an arm full of food, but he stopped when he noticed the silver seeker cars parked outside the hotel, his face turned from shock to horror to worried in less than 1 minute, I made noise by moving the branches, his head snapped in my direction so fast that I thought that he cracked his neck in the progress, I climbed down so he could just see that it was me and not a seeker or a host. His eyes lit up with relief that we were okay.

I made a hand signal that clearly said get up here. Once he got up the tree with all the food, he flashed a flashlight in our eyes just to make sure we didn't become hosts, once he found out that we aren't hosts he sighed in relief and grabbed me and kissed me, I kissed back. It was one of the best kisses in my life. After he pulled away, he noticed that Jamie had tears at the edges of his eyes and my eyes were misty. Then in a panicked and worried voice he asked

"Where's Percy!?"

I quickly chocked out what happened inside the hotel, after I finished telling what happen we heard a very loud

"NO!" and then a window broke and we saw someone falling, not someone but Percy herself, I quickly covered Jamie's eyes so he won't see what was about to happen. Then there was a loud thump

"Percy" I whispered in horror, I started silently crying, I turned and saw that Jamie was also silently crying also, we had just lost our older sister because of the parasites. When I looked at Jared, I saw that he had misty eyes and was trying not to cry and be strong for us. We saw the parasites taking away my sister's body but that just made it all more real. I made a silent promise that I will avenge my sister even if it is the last thing I do. After all the silver cars were gone, we got out of the tree and got into Jared's car that he had hidden, and started our journey west to the desert where Uncle Jeb and all the other rebels are hiding out before we go to the real hide out.

**3 days later**

We were still mourning the loss of Percy, when we arrived at Uncle Jeb's house in the desert; we got out of the car and were met with many guns pointed at our faces, when a voice sounded out

"Thank gods you are all okay." Said Uncle Jeb with a huge smile on his face, but his smile slowly vanished when he noticed that Percy was not with us and that we still had tear marks on our faces, then in a cracked voice he asked

"Where's Percy?" Jared, Jamie, and I bowed our heads and fresh tears started in Jamie's and my eyes. Then Aunt Maggie said

"NO, that's not possible! Please tell me it's not true; please tell me this is a joke!"

We just nodded our heads that said no, that's when Aunt Maggie started crying and Uncle Jeb had tears in the corners of his eyes; all the other rebels bowed their heads as a show of respect for the loss of a fellow rebel and family member. Uncle Jeb wiped his tears away and said "Let's get going folks, you all know that Percy would not want us to be all depressed and upset over her death, she would want us to go on with our lives and get to safety. After that speech by Uncle Jeb, Aunt Maggie wiped her tears and got a determined look in her eyes and we started to the cave.

**2 hours later **

When we got to the cave, it was incredible

"Uncle Jeb, you're a genius!"

After we explored the cave for a few hours, I went to my room to continue mourning my sister and then go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Host or the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books**

**AN: This is going to take place in the movie cause, I still haven't read the book.**

**AN: from this point on there is no longer POV unless it says POV with the name of the person who's POV is it; but I will write where the scene is taking place. *during the movie of the host***

_Percy talking to Wanderer _

**Wanderer talking back to Percy ****inside her head (when Wanderer is talking to Percy normally or out loud it will be in normal text with " " around the sentences)**

**_Both_**

Normal

**Ch. 3**

***hospital where they place a soul inside a host***

"How is she still alive?" asked the healer

"This one wants to live." said the seeker

"It shouldn't be possible." said the healer

***while they were talking the healer healed Percy and began the process of placing a soul inside a body***

"What would you like us to call you, surely someone who has traveled for so long has a name." said the healer.

Then Percy's eyes opened and the seeker and healer saw a beautiful sea green, but a silver ring was in the middle of her eyes.

"Call…. Me …. Wanderer." She said in a slow, hesitant voice almost like she was testing her voice.

After the seeker knew that Wanderer was comfortable in her new body, she took her to an apartment where she would be staying for the night, so that tomorrow she could search through the memories of Persephone Amphitrite Stryder.

Once she went to bed, she was plagued with dreams

**Dream: (AN: it might be a little different then the books)**

Herself… well Persephone fighting a blonde hair guy with golden eyes that seemed ancient, cold, and evil; they were fighting with swords, when suddenly a blonde haired girl with gray eyes said

"Luke!"

The golden eyed man said

"Luke is no more, I am Kronos"

Then the blonde haired girl said

"Remember your promise Luke, you said we would be a family; you know your destiny."

"Service to Kronos!" that's his destiny." Shouted Kronos/Luke

"No it is not." Said the girl

"Your mother saw your future, remember your promise." Said the girl

Then the golden eye guy…. Kronos smacked the girl and she flew back to the pillar and knocked her head and with one last word

"Promise" she fell unconscious

After she fell unconscious Kronos' eye color changed to blue and with a more normal voice he said "Promise" then he looked at Persephone and said

"Give me the dagger, I can defeat him but only if you give me the dagger, if you stab me he will defend himself."

Please hurry he's changing

NO! Screamed the ancient voice

She looked stuck between giving him the weapon or not, finally she gave him the dagger; the boy took off a piece of his armor under his armpits and stabbed himself; there was a scream of pain and golden light then the golden light vanish

"Good…dagger." He said

"You'll go to Elysium" cried Persephone

Think… rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest." He replied

"You always pushed yourself to hard" replied Persephone

"Did you love me" he asked

"Yes, I did Luke." Then she kissed him

After the kiss was over he said "me, Ethan, unclaimed, don't let it happen again."

"I promise, Luke."

Then the boy was dead but he died with peaceful expression on his face

**End of dream**

Wanderer woke up gasping, then she touched her lips; she never felt that sensation before and it excited her. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, when suddenly she heard a

_"No!" This isn't supposed to happen; I should have died, when I jumped out of the window!_

_ That's right I'm still here, and don't think you can get rid of me, this is my body. MINE!_

After what happened the night before, Wanderer was slightly scared, but she kept on receiving memories of Persephone's last moments, who she was with and so on

_"If I'm going to be stuck here at least don't call me Persephone, its Percy; I hate Persephone."_

***In the morning***

When Wanderer reached the room where she was going to give information on the rebels she could help but feel like she was going to regret it.

***in the room where they ask questions about the rebels***

"I need you to look through the memories of your host." Said the seeker

Wanderer nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"Her name is Persephone Amphitrite Stryder. She is 16, almost 17; her mother was Linda Stryder and her father is…."

_"NO!" "Don't you dare tell them who my father is!" Please if you tell them who my father is it could put the world in danger. Please! _

"Is she resisting, Wanderer?" asked the seeker

Wanderer nodded her head

"Very well then we will continue tomorrow." Said the seeker

"Yes, Seeker."

***at night in the apartment***

Wanderer got paper and pencil and started drawing pictures of Jamie, Melanie, and Jared and a guy with sea green eyes and windblown black hair. Percy gasped when she saw the last and whispered

_"Dad" _

Then she noticed the other pictures and said

_"No, stop it."_

Wanderer continued to draw

_"Stop!"_

But Percy managed to get some control over her body and threw the pencil out the window.

***the next day, back in the integration room***

"Did you manage to find anything else?" asked the seeker

"Yes, she has a brother and sister named Jamie and Melanie Stryder. They were with a boy named Jared Howe and he was in a relationship with Melanie Stryder. On the day they were discovered, they were supposed to go to the hideout of her uncle and the other rebels, they stayed overnight at a hotel to get some rest before the journey, but then they were discovered. Persephone sacrificed herself to keep her siblings safe." Said Wanderer

"Do you know where the hideout of the rebels is?"

_"NO, please don't. You know this is wrong."_

**"I have to do my duty, Percy."**

_"This is murder, if you tell them, they will kill them!"_

"No there is nothing else." Said Wanderer

"There has to be more." Said the seeker

"I will keep trying." Said Wanderer

The seeker nodded

***a few days later***

Wanderer was out of her hotel and went to the swamp. Then a silver car appears and seeker gets out of the car.

"Seeker what a pleasant surprise." Said Wanderer

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

_"Ya right."_

"What are you doing here anyway." Asked the seeker

"I wanted a change of environment, maybe it would help me see if there are any more memories." Replied Wanderer

"A change in environment? Wasn't your last planet full of water." It's been weeks and still no new information." Said the seeker

_"If you can't say no, then walk away." _

Wanderer then turned around and walked away, but seeker caught up to her and asked

"Do you pity the humans?"

"Don't you?" replied wanderer

"They were destroying their planet and themselves, I'm actually surprised they managed to survive for so long. The picture of the boy Jared you gave helped. There was a sighting, once we capture him we should be able to end the rebellion."

**_NO!_**

That was when Percy gained back control over her body and that shocked Wanderer so much that she couldn't gain back control, and Percy attacked the seeker. But the seeker sprayed something in Wanderer's face and she fell unconscious.

***30 mins later***

"Seeker I'm so sorry, I don't know what went over me." Said Wanderer

"Maybe, because it wasn't you. The Host is clearly resistant, we are going to have a new soul replace you. Don't feel bad, many have gotten removed because the host is resistant.

_"Her."_

"You?" asked Wanderer

"Yes, my body will be stable while I can go through her memories." Said seeker

"Did my healer, say this was okay." Asked Wanderer

"Your seeker, moved to another town, since he had to go take care of some business." Replied the seeker

"When will this happen?" asked Wanderer

"Tomorrow." Replied the seeker

"What will happen to Persephone after?" asked Wanderer

"She will get the death, so wanted in the first place, but it will be done humanely. Well good night, there will be someone outside your door so you won't get hurt or hurt others."

The Seeker closed the door and left

_"I don't care if I die, but I can't have her in me. She could kill my family. Wanderer please don't let her!"_

"I have to do my duty, Percy." Said Wanderer

_"No, you have to do what's right."_

"Even if I do help you there is no way out." Said Wanderer

_"Yes, there is, out the window."_

"What are you crazy!?" said Wanderer

_"I don't know actually, many of my friends actually said that sometimes I can be classified as crazy because I have many crazy and plain stupid plans, but I personally think my plans are a genius. So it all depends on your point of view, that and most of the times my ADHD helps me make plans so there not always the best."_

Then Wanderer walk out to the balcony and climbed over the edge and sat there

"I don't think I can do this." Said Wanderer

_"Well it's a good thing I can."_

And with that Percy got control and launched herself from the third floor and into the pool outside.

_"Swim!"_

"Are you crazy you could have killed us!"

_"Don't worry, I've been through worse."_

"Ya that makes me feel better." Replied Wanderer

Once Wanderer got out of the pool, she heard a host approach but she quickly knocked him and called a "Sorry." Over her shoulder as she left.

_"We need a car."_

_"_Don't worry I'll take care of this." Said Wanderer

_"Fine, let's do this your way then."_

"Thank you very much Percy." Wanderer said with sarcasm.

_"I never thought you knew sarcasm, now hurry up we got to talk to that doctor-healer guy."_

"Ok." Said Wanderer

Then Wanderer went across the street when a car came by and waved her hands to attract attention of the host.

"Can I help you miss." Asked the old man

"Sir, can I borrow your car, it's important."

"Why certainly, this is a good model and has a tank full of gas."

"Thank you." Said Wanderer and with that she got in the car and drove off as fast as she could

_"Well that's certainly the first time I ever see that happen, I asked for car before and tell never gave it to me willingly like that guy did."_

"We trust each other and don't deceive others." Replied Wanderer

While they were driving Percy was showing Wanderer some of her memories when Wanderer asked

"Who is your father, and why is he so important?"

_"My father… well you'll never believe me."_

"I've seen many things, so I won't be shocked at anything." **(AN: this part is a spoiler for people who didn't yet finish the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series)**

_"Well I did warn you. My father is Poseidon the god of the seas, horses, and earthquakes. I am his only and first daughter ever. I found out when I was twelve, when my Uncle Zeus' lightning bolt was missing and he blamed me cause I'm the daughter of his brother and they are rivals. In the end it was Luke…. *Percy wavered there* a son of Hermes the god of thieves and commerce, who stole the bolt. I went to a camp called camp half-blood and that's were all the kids of the gods go to train to fight monsters and survive. _

"Why do you need to fight monsters?" asked Wanderer

"_Well if the gods of Greek "mythology" are right you have to expect that the monsters are too. Anyway in my second year at camp, Thalia's pine tree was poisoned and that's what keeps the magical borders still there and the monsters out." _

"Why is it called Thalia's pine tree?"

_"Because my cousin Thalia, a daughter of Zeus sacrificed herself to save two other demigods, but in the process her killed all the monsters that were chasing them but she got too injured in the process, while she laid there dying her father felt pity towards her and turned her into a pine tree with her spirit still there and it is her spirit that made a magical border around camp that protects it from monsters." Anyway in my second year at camp Thalia's tree was poison so me, Annabeth, and my brother Tyson sneaked out of camp and went on a quest to get the Golden Fleece from the sea of monsters and rescue my friend Grover from a giant. Well long story short we got the Golden Fleece and brought it back to camp safely and we also rescued Grover. We put the Golden Fleece around Thalia's tree to heal the tree but the fleece did its job to well and brought Thalia back to life. In my third year, we as in Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and myself went to a school to find two demigods who we later found out were children of Hades god of the underworld, dead, and riches. Anyways when we got their we found the two demigods called Nico and Bianca Di Angelo but a monster called Dr. Thorn, ya I know it's a weird name but I didn't come up with it. Anyway we fought Dr. Thorn but he grabbed Annabeth before he fell off a cliff and we all thought that Annabeth was dead but she wasn't she was captured by Thorn. On the way back to camp we ran into the hunters of Artemis."_

"Who are the hunters of Artemis?" asked Wanderer

_The hunters are a group of girls who swore off romantic relationships with men, are the hand maidens of the goddess herself, and travel around the world to fight and hunt monsters. So when we got back at camp we found out that Lady Artemis was captured and was forced to take the weight of the sky the burden that was originally given to the titan Atlas, well we got a quest to find Artemis, we went on the quest with two huntresses Zoe and the newest hunter Bianca who just joined when we rescued her from Thorn back at the school. While on the quest Bianca died saving us from a giant robot build by Hephaestus, she died a hero's death, when we finally got to the place where they were holding Annabeth and Lady Artemis we found out that Atlas was helping Kronos rise again to overtake Olympus and Luke and other traitor demigods were too. While saving Lady Artemis, Zoe died and she went on the quest fully knowing that she was going to die as it had said in the prophecy given by the oracle, she also died a hero's death and in honor for her sacrifice she got put in the stars as a constellation named the huntress. _

_In my fourth year, we went to the Labyrinth to stop Luke and an army of monsters from invading camp, well during my visit to the labyrinth I was fighting a bunch of monster in a volcano made the volcano exploded and landed on Calypso's island where she nursed me back to health and then I made it back to camp where I found out that I was gone for a week and they all thought I was dead, so I got to see my own funeral, which is not something many people see. Well after I told everyone I was not dead, Luke and his army attacked camp with his army of monsters but during the battle Daedalus stopped more monsters by coming into camp by killing himself as the Labyrinth was tied to his life, so when he died the Labyrinth started to fall apart. Many campers died in that battle including a son of Dionysus Pollex. Then in my fifth year, Beckendorf and I went on a mission to destroy a ship that was heading for New York but that ship was the ship that had monster and Kronos, we destroyed the ship but Beckendorf died a hero's death to try to give us time for the battle, he sacrificed himself. When I got back to camp, we mourned Beckendorf as we did for the other fallen campers and started war plans to fight the titans and protect New York and Olympus. We fought a battle and won but we lost Silena Beauguard who was a traitor but then helped us in the final battle, Michael Yew, and many others_**.(AN: end of the spoiler)**_ Then I come back to my family just when the invasion begins but my mother or step-father didn't survive, and the gods can't help us cause they don't want the souls to know they exist so all the demigods and their families are in camp half blood and aren't allowed out and the gods are providing food and all the other needs._

While Percy was distracting Wanderer she was driving to the desert and not the place where her healer was, just then Wanderer noticed.

"You where distracting me the whole time! I try to help you and you do this to me. Seeker was right, humans are deceiving. I'm going back."

_"NO!"_

Just then Percy decided to jerk the steering wheel so far left that the car went off the road and rolled over 5 times then stopped. Wanderer came out coughing and asked

"Will it still work?"

_"Not anymore."_

"Why are we even here?" asked Wanderer

_"I made a promise to my family and I intend on keeping that promise, no matter what."_

"Where we go from here?"

_"Go north, get the water bottle from the back seat of the car, also walk on rocks so you won't leave a trail."_

Then Wanderer went walking north for a day and night, she walked nonstop, she was kind of surprised that Percy could walk that far and not be tired, but soon it was the third day and she was thirsty, and there was very little water left.

_"Save the water, you will need it later."_

"I need it now." Wanderer replied

And with that Wanderer finished the last of the water. She was still walking for a half day more when she ask

"How much longer?"

_"It is farther then I thought." Percy admitted "Keep going, we walked too far to go back now."_

And with that they kept on walking soon night had come and Wanderer was exhausted

_"Come on you can do it, just kept walking till morning that's it then we can rest." Percy urged _

Wanderer managed to walk till late morning but the sun was shining so bright by that time, she felt that she could faint any moment then like a miracle she saw a tree that was covering the sun. She quickly ran there as fast as she could, laid down and passed out from exhaustion and dehydration.

**AN: sorry it's such a long chapter; I just wanted to get to a certain part of the story for this chapter. I hope I did well cause I'm not that experienced with writing 3****rd**** Pov, I'm better at writing 1****st**** Pov. Well hope you enjoy. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Uncle Jeb was with Jared, Ian, Kyle, and some other rebels looking around the desert to see if there were any humans that tried to escape the invasion, or to just look to see if there are any parasites nearby. They been walking for 20 mins when they saw a tree and underneath the tree there was a human body. Jared saw the body first and gasped

"Percy!? That shouldn't be possible she jumped out of a 3 story building and we saw the seekers take her away."

Then Jeb said "where's my niece? Where is Percy?"

"She's right over there under the tree." Said Jared still shocked

And with that Jeb ran over to Percy with his water canister, he started shaking her and opened her mouth and poured water down her mouth, fully knowing that she was the demigod daughter of Poseidon and water healed and saved her many times. But the only person who knew that she was a demigod besides the family which included Melanie, Jamie, Maggie, and himself was Jared since she traveled with him many times and she had to tell him since she used that power many times around him when they were on the run together along with Mel and Jamie.

She coughed and chocked on the water and said

"Uncle Jeb you found us."

"Us?" questioned Jeb confused

She got up and began drinking the water faster, but her eyes were still closed, Jeb thought that she was still blinded by the sun, so he shook it off. When Percy was done drinking the walk she opened her eyes and they all saw a beautiful sea green, but what caught them off guard was the silver rings around her eyes. Jeb immediately walked away from Percy… no not Percy anymore he thought. One of the rebels went up to Percy with a sword in hand and aimed for her hand but Wanderer was lucky that Percy had fast reflexes and she got out riptide uncapped the pen and blocked the attack. That's when Kyle disarmed her when she made a wrong move with her sword, and started to aim the sword at her head, but thunder boomed in the sky just was Kyle was about to swing the sword, everyone stopped but Kyle as he was determined to kill the parasite; everyone else was to shocked to move. Just as Kyle was about to kill Percy; thunder boomed in the sky again but this time more violently and threatening.

"Dad" Percy/Wanderer whispered "Protect me."

More thunder was heard as if the thunder was agreeing with Percy. But Kyle didn't take any notice just as the sword was about to swing at her neck, Jeb yelled

"Kyle stop!" Kyle stopped in mid swing and turned to Jeb and said

"It has to die Jeb; it could give our location to the others."

"You can't Kyle." Sighed Jeb

"Why not?" Kyle snapped back.

"Because she is also my niece." Relied Jeb

Ian decided to speak up and said "was."

"Her father will kill us all if we kill his first and only daughter ever." Replied Jeb

Everyone but Jared looked confused. "Isn't Melanie also his daughter, and didn't you say that their father and mother died in the first round of the invasion?" asked Ian confused. That's when Percy/Wanderer looked up and saw Ian for the first time and asked "Luke?" looking confused at Ian. They all ignored her, but Ian looked at her confused; but he did have to admit she was very beautiful, the only thing she had in common with Melanie and Jamie in looks was their doe-like eyes, and the brown highlights in her hair were the same color of Melanie's and Jamie's hair. She also looked more fit then Melanie and Jamie and had a typical beach-girl tan, she also had many scars that were barely noticeable like she was abused or something like that and Ian didn't know why he felt anger at the idea of her being abused. He quickly shook those thoughts away and mentally scowled at himself and said in his head "She's no longer her, she's a host."

Jeb said to Kyle "Blindfold her just in case so she won't know where the caves are."

Kyle nodded and roughly got hold of Percy's upper arm and pulled her up forcefully, she was getting upset over the rough treatment of her, fought for control over her body with Wanderer and managed to get some control, and said "Will you stop hurting me." She said in a harsh voice. Everyone was shocked since souls are not supposed to be mean or rude to anyone.

"Percy." Jeb whispered a little shocked

"Will you tell the _boy_ to at least be a little nicer, or do you want to make my father angrier." She replied

"What's your daddy going to do about it?" Kyle mocked her

Percy got more control over her body and used her leg to kick Kyle and sent a punch at him, then turned and ran. Everyone stood shocked except Jared who smiled slightly as he remembered Percy's famous temper. Unpredictable, just like the sea. He thought. Then he realized that it/she was running away and might find the seekers and tells them that it saw humans in the desert. So Jared quickly got Ian to go with him cause he knew that Ian looked a lot like Luke and she might not fight them.

"Ian, come on we have to catch it before it escapes!" And with that Ian and Jared run after Percy, but Ian was the one to catch up with her first and tackled her to the ground. At first Percy struggled but then Wanderer got back in control and went still. Ian was shocked that she gave up so quickly seeing how she kicked and punched Kyle. He quickly got off her and got a got a firm hold on her upper arm and dragged her back to the rest of the rebels. Jeb quickly got her blindfolded and then he and Jared got a firm hold on her arm and started walking back to the caves.

***a few hours later* **

When they got back to the cave, they went to the field and saw everyone working in the field, when they walked in all the people in the fields looked up; Maggie, Jamie, and Melanie saw a girl with them, all of them started to get teary eyed since they saw it was Percy; Jamie ran up to her but Jared let go of Percy and let Jeb keep a hold of her while he went and got a hold of Jamie, who was not struggling in his hold trying to get to his sister. Melanie was the first to notice that silver rings around her sisters eyes, she feel to her knees and began to sob; Maggie was the second to notice, her eyes grew misty but she walked over to where Jamie and Jared were and began to help Jared with Jamie, to get him to calm down. Once Jamie calmed down enough, Jeb got Percy/Wanderer on the ground so she can sit, and he started telling them about Percy.

"I assume that you all heard about Greek Mythology right?"

There were several nods and confused looks on their faces from where this was going.

"What was the most common thing that the Greek gods and goddesses did in the stories?"

Ian answered and said "They hooked up with mortals and had children with them."

"Does anyone know the official name of those half god half human children?" asked Jeb

Kyle spoke and said "demigod or half blood. But what does this have to do anything with the girl?"

Melanie decided to speak up and said "What if it all wasn't a myth."

Kyle started laughing and said sarcastically "Ya and I'm a unicorn."

Jeb looked at Kyle and said seriously "This is no laughing matter Kyle, Percy Stryder is the only demigod daughter of a god."

"Can you guess which one?" Jeb asked everyone

Ian noticed a trident necklace around Percy's neck and a trident charm bracelet around her wrist, and that she was wearing shades of blue and he decided to speak up.

"Poseidon?" he asked

Jeb nodded and said "That's right Ian; I am going to tell you all why we can't kill her and why she is so important to the gods and goddesses."

Then there was a bright flash and once the bright light vanished they were kinda surprised that there was nothing there but, there was a chuckle in a dark corner of the cave and a man that looked about 18 came out. He had black hair and blue/green eyes; he also had a tan, like a surfer boy. He spoke in a smooth, deep voice.

"Hello, my name is Triton, minor god of the sea; Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite; also prince of the sea and Atlantis."

Jeb was the first to come out of his shock and bowed to the immortal, Triton simply waved his hand dismissively. Then Triton said

"I was asked by my father, to make sure my baby sister is safe. My mother didn't want me to rescue or help out the family "bitch" but she is my only and first baby sister so I'm here to protect her."

Everyone looked shocked at this point because Triton does not have the best reputation when it comes to his half-brothers in Greek mythology.

"Anyway, I am going to tell you why my baby sister is so important to our world and why the other gods and goddesses are not able to help you all. Anyway my sister is the only and first daughter of Poseidon ever, she found out when she was 12 years old. She went on many quests to help save the world and her full title is; Persephone Amphitrite Stryder, daughter of Poseidon, savior and heroine of Olympus, retriever of Zeus' master bolt, traveler of the sea of monsters, finder of the Golden Fleece, rescuer of Lady Artemis, holder of the sky which is also known as the titan Atlas' prison, traveler of the Labyrinth, leader of camp half-blood, survivor of the battle of the Labyrinth and battle of Manhattan." Triton then took a deep breath and continued "defeater of the furies, minotaur, Medusa, echidna

, chimera, Cyclops, the hydra, the gorgons, Kelli the Empousa, hellhounds, Kampê, Lamia, Scythian Dracanae, the Sphinx, Polyphemus, hearer of the sirens and a survivor of the sirens, defeater of Circe, the Nemean Lion, manticore, Atlas, Hyperion, Iapetus, the rest of the titans, also bane and defeater of the titan lord Kronos, and child of the great prophecy. Everyone was shocked that she did so much for the gods and not even her family knew that she did that much. Triton pointed at her and his hands flashed and suddenly Percy/Wanderer were wearing a brown button up shirt with jeans and combat boots; she also had her trident charm bracelet and necklace but this time she also had a clay necklace around her neck that had 4 beads on it; and her hair was in a fishtail braid.

"Thank you" Wanderer/Percy said to Triton

"Anytime baby sister." Replied Triton

Finally Jeb got the courage and said to Triton

"She is no longer Percy; they captured her and implanted her with a soul."

"Yes, she became a host, but sometimes in the process some people are still there, and Percy is still there; just trapped in her body but since she is a demigod she can sometimes gain control over the soul; as you saw when she kicked and punch the boy over there." Said Triton and he pointed to Kyle while he said the last part.

"Percy is still in there?" Melanie asked warily

Triton nodded

Anyway the reason the gods can't help you is because that ancient laws say that they can't interfere in mortal affairs and that they can't risk demigods becoming hosts and the souls finding out about the gods and everything else we worked so hard to keep a secret for thousands of years. Actually Percy before she became a host that night she found out that camp half-blood was under a full lockdown and all the demigods and their families were allowed to stay there. She didn't tell Melanie, Jared, or Jamie cause you need a demigod to actually enter camp and because she wanted to get to Jeb and the rest of the rebels to bring them along too." Triton informed everyone

Everyone was shocked that the girl made such a sacrifice, risking her life to get more humans to her safe house when she could have just left them and gone to the camp herself. Ian felt his respect for the girl rise even more if that was even possible after he heard everything she had done since she was twelve.

While everyone else was talking, Wanderer was talking to Percy inside her head.

"You really did all that?" Wanderer asked surprised and shocked

_"Well, I had help; many of my friends and family helped me; many true heroes died those 5 years." _Replied Percy

"You're being modest, Percy." Called out Triton

Both Wanderer and Percy were shocked that Triton could hear Percy

Triton smirked at their shocked face and said "As a god, I can read minds so since Percy can talk to through Wanderer's mind I can hear her. Oh that reminds me I have to IM my father."

"Instant Message?" asked Ian confused "But we don't have a computer or phone here."

Triton just smiled and said "Iris message; she is the goddess of rainbows and messenger of the gods like Hermes, she is his counterpart. Demigods and gods can just make an offering to Iris to get a message to someone just using a rainbow and a golden drachma."

He got out a golden drachma and got water and made a mist; then he said "Iris, show me Poseidon, Atlantis. The mist shimmered and an image of a guy with wind-blown black hair, sea-green eyes, and smile wrinkles at the corners of his mouth so he must smile a lot but right now he wasn't smiling he was arguing with a women that had brown/black hair and cold blue/green eyes. She was saying

"Why did you send our son to watch over that bitch of yours?!"

"Don't call my daughter that Amphitrite." He warned

That's when Triton interfered "mother, don't you dare call my first and only baby sister that."

The woman looked shocked but soon got an angry expression on her face and stormed out of the room that they were in. Then Poseidon sighed and rubbed his temples and sat back down in his throne.

"Sorry you had to see that Triton, your mother has been impossible since she found out about Percy and that I sent you over there to help her."

"It's fine father, I wanted to inform you that I found Percy and the other mortals that are left." Then he motioned for Wanderer to walk over to him but to keep her head down so he won't see her eyes. Poseidon's eyes visibly brighten when Triton said that he found his daughter and said "Triton get Percy, I want to see her." When Wanderer got there she kept her head down as instructed by Triton

"Percy!" Poseidon said "I was so worried; I thought I was going to lose my first and only daughter ever! Thank gods you are okay."

Wanderer just nodded her head and Triton looked sheepish until Percy said in Wanderer's head

_"I never knew he cared that much."_

Triton sucked in a sharp breath and glared at Wanderer but whispered

"Wanderer I'm not glaring at you, I'm trying to glare at my sometimes idiot little sister."

_"Hey!"_ Percy shouted in Wanderer's head so loud it was starting to give her a headache; she turned around because it suddenly got really quiet and noticed that everyone was gone and Triton said

"They all left, to give us some privacy and because they got work to do."

They turned back to Poseidon, back Wanderer still had her head down, Triton sighed

"Dad there is something you should know."

Poseidon got all serious when he noticed Triton's tone and said warily

"What is it Triton?"

"Percy can you please lift your head to show dad." He said to Wanderer/Percy

Wanderer lifted her head and all Poseidon could see was sea-green with silver rings around them

"No." he whispered horrified, when he found out what happened to his first and only daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Heart, Soul, and Sea

Ch. 5

Once Poseidon saw the eyes of his only daughter and saw the silver rings around her beautiful sea green eyes that were much like his own. He whispered "No." in horror and quickly shut off the Iris Message so he could think and mourn the loss of his only daughter to the invaders.

Meanwhile Wanderer was listening to Percy.

"_He hates me, he's probably disappointed at me that I got captured. He is probably ashamed to have me as his daughter ,I'm his mistake, just his weak, useless daughter that can be replaced at any moment."_ Percy repeated over and over to Wanderer in distress.

"Percy, our father doesn't hate you. He just is scared that he lost his only daughter. Give him some time." Triton said gently

Wanderer just nodded for Percy and smiled a grateful and sad smile. Triton then went to go meet the rest of the rebels and continued to tell them all about Percy and her quests. Once he was done explaining everything he said "I'll be back 2 days a week to check on Wanderer and Percy. If any of you hurt either of them, you will have to face the wrath of the gods and goddesses of Olympus."

Everyone paled at the threat, then Triton turned to Wanderer and said "I will teach you myself how to use your powers over water again, but you can only use them to help the rebels and I personally placed a barrier around your powers so you can't help the seekers in any way. But that will have to be on my next visit, I still have my godly duties to do." Triton quickly kissed Wanderer/Percy forehead and whispered "take care of yourself, both of you." And with one last menacing look at the rebels he flashed away in a golden light. But before Wanderer/Percy shouted "Look away!"

Everyone turned away from the bright light as fast as they could when the bright light was gone they looked at where the minor god of the sea was and saw that he was gone. There was an awkward silence until Jeb asked "What did you say your name was again?" "Wanderer my name is Wanderer." Said Wanderer. "Wanderer ummm that's a bit of a mouthful, mind if I call you Wanda." Both Wanda and Percy nodded in approval of the new nickname. Then Melanie spoke up and said "Percy….. I mean Wanda can stay in my room with me." "NO!" growled Kyle "it stays in the prisoner cell where it belongs." "Host or not, she is still my sister Kyle, and she is staying in my room." Melanie growled back at Kyle. To avoid a fight between the two rebels Wanda decided to speak up and say " It's okay Melanie, I'll stay in the cell, I know not many of you trust me yet." Melanie went to argue, but Wanda quickly shot her a look that shut her up quickly. "Yep Percy is still in there." Melanie thought dryly, and with that Kyle, Jared, Ian, and Jeb led her down to the cell.

Once they got to the cell they left Jared in the hall to watch over Percy/Wanda and Wanda was in the cell with a piece of dry bread and water to eat and drink she got from Kyle, which was probably the nice. She could feel Percy's ADHD, and she started to tap her foot and fidget, Wanda thought "What is happening to me."

Percy chuckled in her head and said " _It's part of being a demigod. Demigods come with two mortal disorders called ADHD and Dyslexia. Dyslexia is what mortals think we have but the truth is that our brain is hardwired to read ancient Greek and a bit of Latin, we can't read modern languages like English or Spanish it only looks like a bunch of random letters to us. Also ADHD makes us unable to stay still or hyperactive, impulsive, restless, and highly distractible sure it is annoying in a classroom or a place where you have nothing to do but it is very useful in a battle. ADHD is our battlefield reflexes. It helps us be aware of the move the opponent will make in a battle, it helps us survive. Sure a majority of the teachers want us to be on medication for ADHD but a majority of teachers are monsters in disguise like my 6__th__ grade pre-algebra teacher was actually a fury one of Lord Hades' torturers, Alecto to be exact. _

"Oh okay that makes sense now." Wanda say in understanding

Meanwhile in the halls Jared fell asleep a few hours until he heard a suddenly noise in the hall that made him wake up. It was the sound of feet walking through the hall, Jared got up and saw that Kyle, Ian, Wes, and another rebel were coming in the hall towards Percy/Wanda's cell room, he was confused until Kyle said forcefully "get out of the way Jared."

"You're not allowed to hurt her." Jared replied just as forcefully as Kyle. "It is a danger to us and has to die." Kyle said "NO! Percy is still in there, you heard Triton. If you kill or hurt her in any way the gods of Olympus will get revenge on us for killing or hurting their savor." Said Jared. Since Kyle had such a short temper he punched Jared in the face, Jared was stunned and shocked for a minute but that was all Kyle needed to punch him again but this time Jared was ready and he blocked the punch Kyle sent at him. They got into a fight both sending punches and blocking each other. Hearing all the noise outside Wanda came out to see what the noise was about and what she found was complete chaos. She saw Jared getting hurt and shouted in a panic "STOP, DON'T HURT HIM, IT'S ME YOU WANT!" Jared heard her voice and turned a little to see her with some tears in the corners of her eyes and a determined look on her face as she ran over to try to stop the fight between Jared and Kyle. Kyle used the time that Jared was distracted against him and punch Jared so hard that he fell to the ground and he shouted to Ian "QUICK KILL HER WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

Ian quickly ran to her and began to choke her, Wanda started to see black dots in her vision and started to panic but Percy shouted in her head "_WANDA KEEP FIGHTING, I DIDN'T GO THROUGH ALL I WENT THROUGH TO DIE BEING CHOKED TO DEATH!" "GIVE ME CONTROL FOR A FEW MINUTES I CAN SAVE US BOTH!" _

Wanda managed to nod her head, Percy lifted her leg and sent a powerful kick at Ian in the stomach . Ian shocked let go of her neck a little but it was enough for Percy to send a powerful punch to his chest. Ian staggered back trying to get air back into his lungs when a loud gun shot was heard. All of them froze in place and turned to see a very pissed off Jeb with a shot gun in his hand, he bellowed "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

"It has to die Jeb!" Kyle snapped in return "Don't forget this is MY cave and that is still MY niece." If any of you don't like the rules than you can go on your own. Don't you understand what can happen if she dies on our turf!?" "The gods would be pissed that their heroine died when we were in charge of her!" "We were very lucky that Lady Demeter helped us with the grains and Lord Apollo help us with sunlight during the day to light up the caves and grow the grains and give us heat during the night." Said Jeb

"If she dies I will lose my niece and we lose any help we had from the gods so far and we all die!" Jeb took a calming breath and said in a deadly calm voice "Do not let this happen again, or else who ever does it is expelled from the caves and has to live by themselves in the desert without getting any help from any of us." "I'll take over watch, now everyone out.  
And with that everyone else left leaving Wanda/Percy and Jeb alone. Jeb looked at his niece and said in a soothing voice "Go back to the caves that you were in and pack all your stuff, tomorrow you are moving to Melanie's room." Wanda/Percy nodded and went into the prison cell to pack her things while Jeb stayed outside guarding his niece from any harm. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Jeb sighed in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heart, Soul, and the Sea**

**Ch. 6**

After what happened to Per…Wanda back in the prison cell, Jeb made sure to keep a close eye on Kyle and his "gang" in case they tried to harm Wanda again. So Jeb decided that the best way to keep Kyle busy was to send him out on lookout duty, along with Jared and Ian. "Kyle." Jeb called out to him. "Yes, Jeb?" he asked "I need you, Jared and Ian to go out on lookout duty." Said Jeb Kyle nodded and ran to go get Ian and Jared. "That should keep them busy." Thought Jeb

**Meanwhile with Kyle, Jared, and Ian**

Kyle and Ian were behind a boulder with binoculars looking for any seekers, and then Jared came to join them. Kyle glared daggers at him and left Ian with Jared. Ian sighed and said "I told him that you were sorry." "I'm not." replied Jared. "I know no one is ever sorry that they hit my brother." Ian said with a hint of a smile. Jared pointed out to the seekers and mumbled "I think they are calling off the search." Ian looked at his binoculars and said "But not that one, she is a stubborn thing, isn't she?" Jared nodded in agreement. Ian sighed and said "Can you tell me more about Percy and why she called me Luke." Jared smirked a bit at the beginning thinking that his friend has a crush on his best friend, but then his smirk slowly fell when he mentioned Luke.

"He broke Percy's heart, when he joined the titans." Jared thought bitterly.

He sighed and said let's go back to the caves, so I can tell you the complete story. After they were sure the last seeker retired for the day, they headed back to the caves and into a secret cave that Jared found a few days ago, and Jared started telling the story of Luke Castellan to Ian.

**Jared's POV**

After we got to my secret cave I found deep in the back of the cave where everyone else was, I took a seat as did Ian and started to begin saying the story of Luke Castellan and Percy Stryder. "Well from I know, Luke was a son of May Castellan and Hermes, the god of thieves, commerce, and messengers. His mom went crazy after she tried to take that spirit of the oracle of Apollo, but because of the curse Hades placed on the oracle, she well she went insane. After she went insane, Luke ran away from home but he became bitter that his father Hermes was never there for him and that he couldn't help him with what happened to his mother. After a few months of on the run he met Thalia another run away demi-god, a daughter of Zeus to be exact she ran away because she mother was an alcoholic that didn't take care of her at all, together they were on the run together for a few more months before they met a little blonde hair, gray eyed girl called Annabeth who was 7 at the time ran away from her home because her parents didn't want her and monsters were always attacking her.

They took her in and together they formed so kind of family between them, Luke and Thalia were the parent figures in Annabeth's life but they weren't together. Anyway they traveled as far as Virginia before they met a Satyr named Grover, he was the protector of Thalia because she was a daughter of one of the big three, and they had to get her to camp but she wouldn't leave behind Luke or Annabeth so together they traveled to Camp Half-Blood, but Hades found out about Thalia and was furious that Zeus broke his oath to not sire any more half-bloods so he sent the most awful monsters after them to try and kill Thalia, they reached as far as the borders of camp when there were too much monsters to fight, Thalia yelled at Grover to get Luke and Annabeth to camp, Grover argued with her but eventually she won and that's where Thalia made her final stand, she fought the monster until she was defeated and as she laid there dying Zeus her father felt pity towards her and turned her into a pine tree, and from then on it was her spirit that protected the camp from monsters so no monsters could get in.

"Wait, so your saying that the girl got turned into a pine tree?!" Ian asked shocked by the information.

"Yes, now be quiet if you want me to continue the story!" i snapped "anyway..."

Luke was never the same again, he felt even more bitter towards the gods, Zeus and Hermes the most. After a few months at camp, Hermes gave Luke a quest to get on of the golden apples of immortality. Well long story short, Luke didn't manage to get the apple on the quest but when he tried to the guardian Ladon gave him a scar across the face. He returned to camp defeated and every camper gave him pity for getting the scar, he truly felt that father didn't love him and he wanted to tear Olympus down brick by brick, that was the first time he got a dream about the titan Kronos, in the end Kronos managed to convince Luke to be his spy and to join his side for the upcoming war. He was seventeen at the time that happened, later that year on the winter solstice, there are a few campers who are allowed to go to Olympus to watch the meeting of the gods and the campers are normally year-round camper, well during the meeting Luke stole something very important from Zeus, A lightning bolt.

"A lightning bolt." Said Ian dean pan

I just rolled my eyes and said "Yes a lightning bolt, Zeus' master lightning bolt to be exact. Anyway 3 months later, Grover a satyr brought a girl to camp, Percy Stryder, the only daughter of Poseidon and he fell in love with her, but unfortunately he was already on Kronos' side of the war, he did horrible things to camp and to Percy, but they still loved each other and then came the final battle where Luke lost his life to safe Percy's and save the world. Percy was heartbroken, so she went back to her mortal family and stayed there for a few months then she got an IM from her father to bring her mortal family and any friends to camp cause there is an invasion, she was going to bring everyone she could but then she was caught. And that's where we are now. Jared said taking a deep breath.

"Wait, so why did Percy call me Luke when we first met?" Ian asked confused

I sighed and took out a picture of my pocket that Percy gave to me for safe keeping and passed it to Ian, because you look just like him. Ian looked at the picture with wide eyes and said in a shaky voice "I look just like him."

** (the picture of Luke that Jared gave Ian)**

its percy Jackson . webs / apps / photos / photo ? photoid = 71618908 **take out the spaces**


End file.
